ithink he's gone
by Lookingbad
Summary: Not a normal day.. something weird was going on with his parents.. one is missing and the other one is trying to avoid him.
1. Chapter 1

He got up earlier than usually that day. He couldn't explain himself why, he just got that weird feeling something was going on..

He went to his parents bedroom, and he saw his mom was still in bed, but his father wasn't there.. /where could he possibly be at this time?/

"Mom, where's dad?". She just smiled nervously at him and said "Don't worry, he'll be back soon" /was she avoiding to look at him?/

"It's everything alright?" He insisted, the air was full of hesitation.

"Everything is just fine, now go get ready for school!" Ok, she was a great liar, but he knew she was trying to hide something from him. She kept talking about the weather, green tigers, toilet decoration and other things that neither of them care about, she was trying to pretend it was just a normal day until he finally left for school.

At school he spent all day thinking about what had happened in his house that morning.. he remembered his parents talking, but he wasn't sure if it was real or just a dream:

"I wanna know! I can't take it anymore.. just Go NOW!" he was sure his mother said that before the front door got open. Was she angry at him? Was she annoyed? He always saw them fighting, but they never looked like they didn't love each other (or at least that was what he thought..)

"BENSON!" the teacher suddenly woke him, "Once again, who was This man?" she said pointing at Napoleon in a picture

"Napo.." ! he was interrupted by the bell.. he was finally allowed to go.

"Hey, are you ok? you look kinda.. confused.." The girl of his dreams asked him while they walked to their lockers

"Not sure yet.. I think I'll know when i talk with my mom"

"if you need anything, just tell us" she said pointing at her best friend, "Sure, thanks" he answered, but he just wanted to come back home. /This is really affecting me, I completely ignored her! I'm such an idiot/

After school he went for a walk to relax and think about his day.. he then returned home.

He didn't see his mom in the couch, or the kitchen.. he finally found her in her room.

"hi mom!"

"hi sweetie!"

"Mom, where you crying?"

"N..No, no.. of course not" /*wow, whatever is going on today make her lose her lying powers*/

"Ok, come on, what's going on?, where's dad?" He became impatient again, they were hiding something, he wasn't stupid.

"He'll be back soon, let's just wait for him"

"Is he? cause that's what you said this morning.. and I haven't see him around today"

"Calm down, he'll be here in any minute and we'll talk about this"

"If you say so…"


	2. iRealize

"Calm down, he'll be here in any minute and we'll talk about this"

"If you say so…"

He didn't belived her, he silently went to his room and laid on his bed, more than an hour later he heard the keys opening the door

He keep listening..:

"Hey Fredman, are you ready?"

"Yeahhp, let's just tell th.. oh, come on Sam, are you nervous?"

"Well, yes!"

"Relax, it's not the first time we've been through this"

"oh, shut up dork!.. i'll get Axl"

He was waiting for her in his bed, they went to the living room where his father and his little brother Luke were.

And that's when he finally knew that indeed he was right about his "weird feeling", why his father was obligated to get an important test from the drugstore, why his mother was crying and why they were having that family little reunion... that day became one of the most happiest day of this family.

"Guys…you are having a new baby brother or sister!" both, Sam and Freddie said with the brightest smile... Axl's eyes almost came out of his face, he started laughing and hug all of them so hard that Luke was about to faint.

2 years later Freddie and Sam were comming back from shooting some trailers for iCarly /of course they still do that!/ "What do you think the kids are doing in there?" Sam asked looking at their house. "Lets just go inside, probably they didn't start a fire yet" she added.

They parked the car and went inside. The kids weren't there, so they looked for them in the backyard. There they were, Luke eating a ham sandwich, next to him Axl, holding up little Scarlett, was making bubbles for her with his free hand.

"ohh look! they are 50% Puckett, they were alone and yet none of them is being arrested" Freddie said proudly.

"haha, it's crazy! who would though we could became a normal couple raising 3 kids?"

"Seriusly? normal couple?"

"yeah, i mean.. remember us in high school? or the first time we dated? we used to fight all the time"

"Sam...?"

"yes?"

"WE STILL FIGHT ALL THE TIME! =)


End file.
